This invention relates to the field of display terminals and particularly to video screen display terminals which are vertically adjustable.
Video terminals having a screen similar in configuration to that of a television set have become very widespread in their use in office environments. With a vast number of people using display terminals, emphasis on ease and comfort has become more important. The adjustability of the position of the video screen in front of the operator for personal comfort requires the raising or lowering of the screen within limits to accommodate different preferences of the operator. The adjustability of the screen allows the operator to place the screen at a comfortable position and thus reduce or eliminate fatigue.
A significant problem in the adjustment of the video screen is the weight of the display head which typically contains the CRT, the associated electrical controls and circuits for generating the image on the CRT face and a frame and power supply associated therewith.
The weight of these combined components is a significant amount and therefore is difficult to raise and lower, particularly when working from the front of a work station or desk and having to normally reach past a keyboard or other piece of equipment in order to adjust the display head height.
With a significant weight attributed to the display head, a degree of physical strength is required. Many of the operators of data terminals are women who may not possess adequate physical strength to lift such a substantial weight at arm's length.